Scar (CreepyPasta)
by KrimsonEnd13
Summary: This story is a twist of my original story Scared. Tony Seroliey is a not so normal boy with a boring life when, in one night, his whole life changes. Watch as a 14 year old is dragged into the home of Slender and forced to... nope. Not saying anymore! Characters include: Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci-Toby, Slender man, and the Rake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm KrimsonEnd13 or just Krim and welcome to… this book! Scar! Now like it says in the summary, this is a twist off my own story called Scared. A reviewer called Matt pointed out to me that Tony should have just ran away or something instead of accepting the job offered to him by Jason. It gave me an idea for a new angle and I decided to try it out.**

 **Now Note: This story is based off of something that has been planned to be revealed later in the Scared story. That is why Matt's comment gave me the idea so, if you wish to not have spoilers to the Scared story then I recommend waiting till the other story is done before reading this one. However you do not have to read Scared to read this one.**

 **I do hope that you enjoy!**

The home of Mr and Mrs Seroliey was definitely not the first place you look when you need a friend or someone to talk to. Mrs Seroliey was mean and strict, and always had an opinion. Her husband was even more so, especially when it came to his work. Neither adults held much love in their hearts either. This meant that 14 year old Tony Seroliey was shunted into his room all day and everyday when he wasn't at school.

The teen didn't complain. He knew other kids had it worst than he but, the blond couldn't help but feel that his life could be so much better. At school he didn't have any friends, mostly because they couldn't deal with his strange personality, and he was rather slow when it came to thinking through stuff. At home he was locked in his room where all he could do was homework and stare out the large window. Life was dull for him. Or at least it was until one certain man knocked on the door.

Tony had gotten in trouble at school that day so as soon as he got home he prepared to die at the hands of his father. The teen now stared out of the window, wondering what kind of flowers would be at his funeral when he saw something. A very tall man in what appeared to be a suit was standing in the trees to the left of Tony's house. The teen's eyes were locked onto him and didn't even stray when loud rigging started in his ears.

Ding Dong!

Tony jumped and looked around, the suited man completely leaving his mind. His father didn't return for at least another 15 minutes so Tony had no idea who could be at the door. Quickly, Tony's curiosity won him over so the teen pushed himself away from the window and left the bedroom.

Cautiously, Tony walked along the hallway until he reached a balcony that looked down on the entry hall and front door. Mrs Seroliey was already at the door and talking to the man.

The man himself had short, curly brown hair with side burns going down his jaw. He had a broad chest and well muscled arms with a red leather jacket covering his upper half. His legs were hidden behind black denim jeans and his shoes looked like new tennis shoes.

"May I help you? Tony's mother asked sternly. The newcomers bright eyes moved up and saw Tony. He smiled slightly then returned his gaze to his mother.

"Hello, I'm Jason Mince. I'd like a word with your son, Tony." The teen and his mom were both startled that his guy actually wanted to speak with him, not to mention the strange accent he spoke in.

"Tony? Why would you want to speak with him?" Mrs Seroliey asked with a sneer. Jason smiled.

"I have a job offer. It's well payed and would take him off your hands for nearly a year at a time." it seemed the offer excited Tony's mom.

"I'll call him." she turned to yell Tony's name up the stairs but was startled to see him already there. "Tony! You are supposed to be in your room! But no matter, this man wants to talk to you." The teen hesitated then nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Is there somewhere private we could talk?" Jason asked and Tony nodded before silently leading him into the family room. Once the door was shut and Tony had taken a seat across from Jason, he spoke.

"So… what do you want?" Tony said shortly. Jason chuckled.

"You could be a bit more polite, but to answer your question, I have a job offer." Tony nodded, signalling he already knew that.

"But why? I'm 14 and have really bad school grades. Why me?" Jason just shrugged. "What's the job?"

"Well before I answer that tell me this, do you know what CreepyPasta is?" Tony blinked.

"No. What is it, Spaghetti with eyeballs in it?" Jason sighed and shook his head so, feeling he did something wrong, Tony puffed out his chest. "Well why don't you tell me then!?" once again Jason sighed.

"CreepyPasta is a group of fictional killers. Most are under the lead of Slender man, you know who that is right?" Tony nodded and smiled slightly. He was a pro at the game. "Yes well Slender Man is real. A real living and killing being. And he doesn't work alone. Over the years people have made their own fictional characters that are known as proxy under Slender, but what they aren't aware of is, that these characters that came to them in a dream, are real. Well some of them at least."

"Hold on, hold on." Tony interrupted. "You're telling me that some people had some jacked up dream and made a character out of it?" Jason gave him a look.

"Of all the things I told you, that's what you ask about?" Tony shrugged.

"Sue me." Jason rolled his eyes and continued explaining.

"Characters made such as Ticci-Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack. All of them are real. We at base think there are more but as far as we are aware those are the only ones."

"Well those are weird names. And base?" Jason nodded.

"That's why I've come. I as well as my colleagues work in an organization called I.C.O.D.E.T.S.P. It stands for 'Info Collecting Organization Depicting Events Threatening to Society Protection' but since it's so bloody long we call it CPH."

"And what's that stand for?"

"No idea but it works. Anyway we work to hunt down and collect information on Slender Man and his Proxy. We need you to help." Tony blinked.

"Wait what? Look if what you are saying is true and Slender Man is real as well as all those… weirdos, you are basically asking me to risk my life. A 14 year old with no skills whatsoever." He laughed a little to himself. "Look my life sucks and all but I'm not gonna leave it with some stranger and possibly risk my life. No sir! Maybe you should get checked out to a doctor or something Mr Mince." Tony saw a brief flash of hurt in Jason's eyes but then sternness filled them. An all too familiar sight.

"Look Tony we would prefer you come. There is another boy there your age so there is at least the offer of a friend. There is also the offer of adventure and travel around the world." The traveling part didn't interest Tony but the friend part sure did. But then something came to Tony's mind.

"Hold on… you can't of just randomly came to me to offer a job. There is a reason. And how could you know that the offer of a possible friend would tempt me? No no no… this isn't right." Tony got to his feet and Jason did as well.

"Tony wait-"

"Nope! I didn't waste a lot of thinking on this! I'm not accepting this offer no matter what you say! Give it to some other poor soul! And get out of my life." Tony then turned and walked out of the room.

"Gosh," he muttered on his trek back upstairs. "only know him for what, five minutes? And I'm already telling him to get out of my life. Heh, wish I could say that to dear old step dad." Tony smiled sadly and entered his room. The teen then walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer, where underneath a few socks and underpants, lied a framed photo of a man and a woman. The lady was a 15 year younger Mrs Seroliey on her wedding day. On the left side of her was a handsome blonde man, with high cheekbones and a thin face. His eyes were dark but full of life and happiness. So were his wife's. This man, was Carter Trac. Tony's birth dad.

Mrs Seroliey had told Tony that Carter died whilst doing his work but Tony didn't exactly believe her.

Tony wasn't a teen when he finally asked his mother what happened to 'daddy'. He could remember that day quite well actually.

"Mommy?" she sighed.

"Tony?" the 6 year old wrung hands hands together.

"What happened to daddy? The one I don't know?" Mrs Seroliey went stiff for a moment before glancing to the office where her husband sat at the computer, working. She then turned a stern eye to her blond son, who resembled her late husband almost unnaturally.

"He had an accident at work. There is nothing more to it."

"But mommy… dad said that daddy was… stupid and he… hurt himself." young Tony turned confused eyes up to his mother. "What did dad mean?"

Now, even if Mrs Seroliey wasn't fond of her son, she still cared deeply about what her current husband said to him. This, Tony felt, explained slightly why she actually picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"Carter did no such thing. He was very smart and worked to help people. To make them better. There was an accident with one of the machines and it released something harmful into the air." The boy's brows furrowed.

"Like air freshener?" This brought a very small smile to his mother's lips but her eyes were hardened.

"Well now, your room is so messy that it requires some freshening so you best not complain!" Tony ducked his head.

"Yes mommy."

The teen Tony shook his head and wiped a small tear from his eyes. Those were better days. Days when he was young. He gently placed the photo back in the drawer and closed it before moving to the window. Now as he looked down into the lawn and bushes below, he remembered seeing a very tall man in a suit standing just over in the trees. Straining his eyes, Tony attempted to see through the shadows and spot anyone there currently. No one. But he had been sure a guy with a suit had been there!

"Huh… should I go out and take a look? Has that Jason bloke even left yet?" Tony pushed himself away from the window and walked out of his room to the second floor balcony. At the front door stood his mother and Jason once again.

"Do try to convince him please." Jason was saying. Mrs Seroliey scoffed.

"Convince him!?" Come tomorrow and he will be ready to leave." Jason looked a little sad at her words but nodded then left through the open door. Tony's mom closed it then promptly walked to the kitchen. The teen hesitated, then followed Jason outside. Tony made sure to stay in the shadows and followed Jason at a distance as he walked down the drive. The teen watched Jason get the keys from his pocket, put them in the door, and get smacked in the back of the head with something long and black as ink.

Jason's body flew forward and smacked hard into the car and his head smashed very hard on the roof. Tony leaped backward and nearly screamed. Blood was rapidly spilling from Jason's head. The teen attempted to turn and run back into the house but found himself stopped by the python thick black thing wrapped around his torso. He screamed, but a large white hand pressed over his mouth. He was lifted up off the floor and held nearly six feet higher in the air. His eyes widened at the sight of Jason's mutilated corpse on the car hood. He tried to scream again, but the hand pressed even harder and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white appear and lean close to his ear.

"It seems young Jason ruined my plan. Looks like I'm taking you sooner than expected." A chilling voice whispered, before Tony's world went black.

 **Note: Jason's death was literally a spur of the moment! That wasn't actually planned or even really intended but as I wrote it, I realized it helps build later plot. So anyway, I hope you like this idea and continue reading. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day! Or night...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sorry for the wait but I am glad to see that some people like the idea of this story so far. Thank you for being patient! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Snap snap.

Tony stirred slightly in his sleep, his face scrunching up.

Snap snap.

Tony groaned slightly and shifted to the other side of the soft surface, then nearly fell off. Tony's eyes snapped open as he nearly tumbled over the side of a large hammock.

"GAH!" The teen gasped out, cause in the hanging bed to swing violently.

Snap snap.

Tony paused in his attempts to steady himself. His alarm clock didn't make snapping noises... Nor did anything his his room. And his film didn't have a hammock, or dark wood walls. The blond turned slowly and looked down into large white eyes, staring unblinkingly up at him from the ground about seven feet below.

Tony let loose a girly shriek and fell out of the hammock, into the hammock below, then to the floor. The unearthly being moved towards him but Tony scrambled backwards.

"Get away from me! Weird alien thing... Back!" Tony kicked out and the thing moved back a little. He took a few deep shuddering breaths, never losing sight of the creature.

Now that he got a better look at it, he saw it was humanoid in shape, but looked as if all his flesh had fallen away, leaving just skin and bone. The thing was naked and white as a sheet but covered in long, dark scars. It's cheek's were caved in and no lips covered the gaping hole called the mouth. It's eyes were white and seemed to almost glow. After thinking a moment, Tony determined the thing was male.

"W-what are you... Where am I?" Tony wracked his mind, trying to remember. He could recall a man named Jason coming to his parents house and offering him a job, he remembered following him outside and... Blank.

Snap snap.

Tony stared at it. "Is that how you talk or something?" Now that he'd gotten a chance to calm down, Tony felt question after question flood his mind after he liked around the large room.

It looked to be nearly fifty feet long and about forty feet wide. Along the wall there were hammocks, in the style of bunk beds with ladders leading to the top one. At the other side of each hammock there were small boxes, probably containing belongings of whoever occupied it. Along the wall, there were strange tally marks at each hammock as well, but Tony had no idea what they meant. One had as few as seven while another had twenty five. The walls were a dark, worn looking woods that had many dark stains on it. The floor was even worse, with deep scratches, like claw marks, and almost entirely stained with some sort of dark substance.

"Where am I?" Tony asked again, but not expecting an answer.

Snap snap.

The teen moaned and closed his eyes. Why did his life suck so bad? Maybe he should have took the job from that Jason guy. And then Tony remembered, like the turning on of a flashlight. Blood everywhere, with a chilling voice whispering in his ear, and a long snake-like thing slamming the man's body to the roof of the car. Tony gasped and started to shake once again with fear.

The humanoid thing before him moved forward, as if trying to comfort him, why loud yelling voice pierced their ears.

"You little imbecile! How could you be so bloody stupid! Why on Earth would you go off on a mission like that?!"

"I got distracted alright! So what the girl is still alive, it's not my fault! She was at her friends house anyway so I couldn't get in!"

"When has that ever mattered before!? You deliberately walked out on a mission, and Slender won't be happy with you!"

"Oh so now you are his little advocate huh!?"

"No, I'm the chef cooking his meal!"

"Guys will you back off each other!? In case you don't remember, there is a newbie in the mansion-"

"Shut up Toby! No one asked for your wisdom!"

Snap snap. Tony looked at the humanoid thing, which was shaking it's head in exasperation and crawling towards the door. Once there, he reached out and unearthly long and white hand to open the doors. The arguing men stopped at once, but Tony could only see one which had dark brown hair and a dark sweatshirt on with what looked like a bandana around his neck. His face was very pale and had a grey look to it, and in the other side, the boy's jaw seemed to be hanging loosely.

Snap snap.

"True... What do ya say baby Jacky? Want me to rip your head off outside instead?"

"Shut up LJ. Where's the noob Rake? I thought you were waiting for him to wake up?"

Snap snap.

"No I we didn't!"

"I didn't, you in the other hand did."

"No I didn't! It's your fault!"

The brown haired boy sighed. "I'll go say hello to him. Kill these to for me please Rakey?" The boy turned, and Tony gasped. It looks like he had been right about half of the jaw just hanging loosely, seeing as the muscle and flesh on the left side of his face had been burned away, revealing slightly yellowed teeth. It seems the boy saw him gasp because as the boy walked closer, he pulled up the bandana where it perfectly covered the gaping hole.

"Hey, sorry if I startled you." The brunet said when he reached Tony. Tony just stared at him for a good minute before taking a shaky breath and nodding.

"It's fine... Where am I? And who are you?"

"I'm Toby, and you are at Slender Mansion. The guy you met earlier is called Rake." Tony's mind flooded with confusion. Slender Mansion? What the heck was that? Did it have something to do with the game, because he was pretty good at that game.

"Uh... Hi Toby. I'm Tony." The boy laughed.

"Yeah I know that, Slender told us all about you."

"Us? And hold on Slender!?"

"Oh yeah Slender Man is real and us is referring to the thirteen proxy he has. I guess you could say fourteen if the other guy ever wakes up." Tony's mind was reeling.

"B-but Slenderman isn't real, just a made up character! And there are thirteen of you? And why am I here!?"

"Well, in answer to your first question, yes there are thirteen of us. You probably won't meet all of them for a while because Jane, Ben, and Masky are in some other country. And to your second question, well Slender wants to make you his new Proxy." Tony blinked, then slowly, started to laughed. Toby's brows furrowed in confusion at Tony's strange laugh but this only made the blond laugh harder.

"Yep! Seems I've finally made the loony bin! Ya know my mom always said I'd end up here!" Tony laughed a little and shook his head. "So what am I dreaming or something? Or or, is this the effects of some weird medicine?"

"Uh... No. I can assure you that you are not under any influence and this is not the... Loony bin. This is the real deal." Toby said slowly. Tony just shook his head.

"Nope! Not gonna believe it!"

"Well you should." A horrible, rasping voice suddenly spoke from above. The blond screamed and scrambled forward, running into Toby and bringing them both to the ground. After scrambling around a moment, Toby spoke.

"Jack don't you ever do that again!"

"Oh shut up newbie. I'm just having fuuuuuuun!" Tony shivered at the rasping voice and looked up to see a monochrome clown chilling on some bars that were bolted to the high ceiling. The clown was entirely black and white, with three inch long claws on large hands that were attached to rag doll like arms that were currently scraping the floor. From what Tony could tell, the Clown was around seven feet tall and in his twenties, if you managed to look past all the pale skin and mad eyes.

"Jack I've been here for a good six months. Tony here is the newbie now!" Jack's grey eyes traveled to Tony's and a wicked, pointed tooth, grin spread across his face.

"Yeah I know. But he won't be called a newbie until Slender declares he's definitely not going to be killed." Tony gulped and hugged himself a little tighter. Then he got an idea, well inspiration, and he remembered what his step dad always told him. Never show you're scared. So, the blonde took a deep breath and got to his feet, then a wide smile spread his lips as well.

"Well I should hope I'm not gonna be killed! After all, who would want to leave such a fancy place, with one crazy clown and a kid that has half his face blown off! Oh and Slendy dear of course! Hold on I forgot someone... Oh yeah the little... Rake you said his name was? Yeah! Him! So who would want to leave this place!?" Jack laughed a horrible laugh.

"There's more than that kid."

"Yeah I know, Toe of the bee here said there's what...13? Yeah. Ugh that's gonna be weird, Toby and Tony. What if you call my name from halfway across the house? We won't be able to tell who you're calling."

"There's another Jack here." Toby said, making Jack scowl. "His name is Eyeless Jack but we call him EJ. This Jack is Laughing Jack so we call him LJ." Tony let this run though his mind before nodding.

"So how old are you Toby? And Jack."

"Why?" The brunet asked slowly.

"Because I wanna know if I could run away from here without worry if being caught." Jack laughed.

"Well if I can't catch you than Slender can." Jack said with a smirk. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Jack runs a lot while holding five to six of us proxy at a time in the morning." Toby explained and, up on the ceiling, Jack showed off his muscles, making Tony snort.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 13 and Jack is what... 25?" Jack nodded as he started crawling across to a hammock, the one with twenty five tally marks.

"Ha! I'm older than you Toby boy! Haha!" The brunet just shook his head with a slight chuckle. Jack had reached what Tony assumed was his hammock and started rummaging in the little box at the end of it.

"Whatcha looking for Jack?"

"Something I can use to gut a little kid." Tony choked on the air he was currently breathing and nearly yelled out but quickly held it in. Jack laughed. "I'm kidding kid! No I'm trying to find a map for this one forest in Georgia. Masky wandered over to the state and got a little... Distracted."

"Distracted?" Tony asked, momentarily distracted from coming up with an escape plan. Jack didn't elaborate so Toby broke the pressing silence.

"So did Slender send you to go get him back?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be gone for a few days, so sadly little Mario will have to wait for his party." Tony was beyond confused but, judging by Jack's sick expression, it was nothing like a real party.

"What about Hoodie?"

"He's out in town buying some more food. He will be back later." Jack then pulled out a map and settled into his hammock to study it. Toby sat quietly as Toby got up and walked to a different hammock and started rummaging around in the chest.

He was thinking about how he could get out. But if these guys were all Proxy under Slender Man... Not that he really existed of course. The blond gagged when Toby removed his mask and started to line the cut flesh in what looked that some sort of medicine. He really hoped the others here didn't look like that. Just then the Rake walked, well crawled, back in.

Snap snap.

"Uuuuuuugh! Rakeeeeey! I don't wanna just yet!" Jack moaned from his hammock bed.

Snap snap.

"Heh, Jack I think you should go."

"Shut up noob. Look Rake, only Slender is allowed to be mean to me. And I'm busy up here!"

Snap snap.

Tony just stood back and watched the confrontation. He had no idea how they could understand the Rake but frankly, he didn't care. All he cared about was somehow getting out, without encountering something to dangerous. So the blond came up with a brilliant plan that was sure to work.

"Yo I'm gonna go to the kitchen alright? Maybe grab some food or something. I need sugar." Tony declared. Jack and Rake were to busy... Arguing? With each other so they didn't here him, Toby on the other hand nodded and actually followed Tony. There goes his brilliant plan of just walking out the front door.

"So... Where is Slender sir? If he's your Boss then where is the fancy butt?" Tony asked as he looked around. It wasn't a house it turned out, or even a big warehouse or something. No it was a huge mansion, with a grand staircase leading to a second floor and a chandelier glittering overhead. Opposite the room Tony just came out of was an archway that lead to what seemed to be a kitchen. On the rest of the bottom floor there were four more single doors that lead who knows where and two tall doors that must lead outside. All Tony really registered, was the vast size f the place.

"Wow this place if big..." Toby chuckled.

"Slender is probably in his room and yes, this place is definitely big."

"So Slendy boy doesn't sleep on a hammock? Man I was kinda hoping he did... That way I could knock him over." Tony laughed to himself and crossed to the kitchen with Toby at his heel.

"So what do you all do here? Play games and tell each other stories? Oooooo I want Storytime!" Toby laughed and was about to respond, when a voice interrupted.

"Oh no young Tony, we do not tell stories. We play only the most enjoyable activity there is. Killing."


	3. AN

Hey everyone, I wanted to let you know that there won't be another chapter for this story in... an undisclosed amount of time.

I just need a break from everything so that I can get my mind straight and stuff like that.

I've always had some issues, and my stories have been somewhat of a relief to my struggles.

It's just been getting to hard recently.


End file.
